The Aftermath
by laurenlopezfollower
Summary: And with my last ounce of strength I wrote it in the sand. Doctor, I love you. This is the story of how I die. two or three-shot. RosexDavid Tennant. Rewrite of Season two finale, ANGST you have been warned.


Doomsday: This is How I Die

This is the story of how I died.

I was dead in my universe. A trail of tears followed me from torchwood to my parallel dad's mansion. Mum never left my side. I walked up the stairs to a guest room. Mickey quickly followed me. I couldn't even talk; I just pushed him away and walked to my room. That's when it hit me.

He's gone, he's gone forever. He's not coming back.

_Rose._

I jolted upright out of my slumber. It called me again.

_Rose_.

"Last night I had a dream, I heard a voice and it was calling my name." I told my mum, and Pete, and Mickey. If I had told anyone else, they would've thought I was mad, but they believed me. Because they had met the doctor, and when you meet the doctor nothing seems crazy. Your imagination is stretched, because he shows you a world of things you've never seen before, and when you see those things, you can't un-see them. You can't forget the things you see just like you can't forget the doctor.

_Rose._

The voice never said it was the doctor, but I knew it was him. He was calling me.

And that night we packed up, got in my dad's old jeep, and just drove. We followed the voice because it said so. We put our trust in it, because we thought it was the doctor, really it was the last of the doctor. We drove and drove, hundreds of miles. Because he was calling.

_Rose._

Here I am at last. This is how I died.

"Doctor! Where are you! I'm here! I'm here! Come get me! I did what you said just please," my voice was barely audible, "please. Come back. I, I." But I couldn't say it, for all I know I'm speaking straight into the void. I heard the voice again. Calling me over, and over again.

_Rose, rose._

My feet sunk into the wet sand beneath me. I turned my head, looked everywhere.

_Rose._

He has to be here. He, he's the doctor. _My_ doctor, my doctor wouldn't leave me here, he'd do what he could to get me out of this mess, but he's not here. Come on Rose! He'll come, he has too, he always does. My legs went numb. I listened harder. Nothing again, just the crash of the waves. I looked at the waves and saw him there. It must've been my imagination, my eyes were filled with dried up tears, my hair was in my face. I think I've gone mad. But still there he was, faded, but there, smiling. His smile said, "I'm here." Like he always is. I knew that smile, every time I did something stupid, he fixed it. And there it was, that smile. That crazy, mad, stupid, comforting smile. I am mad.

"Where are you?"

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, and it's about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." That smile again. He's mad, that's what he is.

"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on." He twisted his sonic screwdriver and shot something out of it. Then he became so clear, like he was there. I walked towards him.

"You look-"

"I'm still just an image, don't touch." My eyes rolled back into my head. Once they opened again I knew this was the last I would see of him. I took the sight in deeply, remembering every detail. His stubble, his overactive eyebrows, and the way his hair would never stay uniform, how it would fly about free. I saw the worry and sadness on his face, and I drunk him in again. His brown pinstripe suit, his neatly knotted maroon tie. Everything. I loved him.

"Aren't you coming back for me?" A silent sentence lingered in the air, _you always do._

" This whole things a fracture. Two universes will collapse."

"So?" I shrugged, pleading him to sacrifice two universes for me, but he was the last time lord, that wasn't going to happen. I knew it, but a tiny bit of me hoped he would sacrifice a world or two so he wouldn't be alone. _That smile again._

"Where are we? Where'd the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway, 'bout fifteen miles out of Bergin. Its called, "Darlink olve Starndin.'"

"Dalek?"

"Dar_link,_its Norwegian for bad. This translates to bad wolf bay." I laughed slightly. It kept coming. Bad wolf. I'm the bad wolf. Bad for me, bad for the doctor. Bad. My eyes tears up, my nose was burning intensely like my eyes. "How long have you got?"

"'Bout two minutes." Two more minutes, then the doctor might as well be dead.

"I don't even know what to say." The tears stung, and they started to fill my eyes, burning.

"You've still got Mr. Mickey then."

"There are five of us now, Mom, Dad, Mickey, and the baby."

"You're not."

"No, no its mom. Three months gone and little Tyler's on the way."

"And what about you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm back working in the shop."

"That sounds good for you."

"Shut up." What's good for me is you doctor, travelling through space. Saving the world, throughout time. "And there's a torchwood on this planet, and it's open for business. I, I think I know a thing or two about aliens." I stuttered, less than two minutes and he's fooling around with this nonsense.

"Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth." He smiled proudly, and a tear was coming out. I could see him holding back. "You're dead, officially back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." I finally started crying. _Hold me Doctor._ Don't touch Rose. Don't touch. "Here you are, living day after day." His smile was sad and lonely. "One adventure I can never have." _Doctor I don't want to leave you alone! Take me with you._ Then I cried like a child.

"I'm never going to get to see you again." I put my hand over my face; I finally admitted it to myself. I was never going to see the doctor again. I should've fallen into the void.

"You can't."

"So who've you got to."

"I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the time lords."

"And you're alone." He nodded. Last time, better late then never. I tried to force the words out through my tears. " I, I lo-" My tears caught me. No I have to say it he has to hear it. "I love you." Like a teenage girl begging for the love of an upperclassmen.

"and I suppose, if this is my last time to say it, Rose Tyler-" His two minutes were up. I heard the voice, _his_ voice.

_Look down._

I saw the sand and it scribbled in the sand the words.

_Rose Tyler,_

_I love you._

I wept; I fell to the ground, and cried. They came for me every fifteen minutes or so but I told them I wanted to stay. They couldn't take me away from the doctor, he was mine, and I loved him. Over the time they knew they couldn't detach me from that sand. I kept it safe; no water would touch it with me alive. They brought me food, and water, and blankets. They built a house on that hill not too far from the beach. I watched Tyler grow up, my own brother. He wanted to help my sadness, but he couldn't. That's how I died. Right there waiting for the Doctor to come and get me.

Before I left that world, when I felt my last strength leaving me. I wrote in the sand right next to the message.

_Doctor,_

_I love you._

Then I couldn't protect it. I couldn't protect him. The water washed it away, and I died.


End file.
